Towairaito(Twilight) Inuyasha style
by Talawolfgirl
Summary: what happens when a 'normal," High school girl (Kagome Higurashi) goes to a new School in a new City in Japan. She encounters a Inu-Hanyou named InuYasha. And some enemies along the way. And what Happens when she finds out that she to has powers that she to holds inside her? You'll just have to read and Find out.**NOTE:I DO NOT,OWN INUYASHA, NEVER HAVE AND SADLY NEVER WILL :'(**
1. Meet Inuyasha

_**INUYASHA'S**_ **INTRODUCTION**

 **They say that I'm a Mistake, That no girl will think twice looking my way, that once my secret slips or some one discovers what I am I may as well just hang myself. Why? because, People will hunt me down, like an animal. Hell, we live in a human and demon infested world, where both co-exist... well some try anyway, unless you're me, A Mistake, A sin, a Dirty mix-breed, did I mention a sin already? I did? well I said it twice so there, anyway. They also say and I quote "just because Humans and Demons should Try and live together in peace, doesn't mean they should breed with each other or they get Something like me." end quote. And who Am I You ask? well I'm Inuyasha, Inuyasha Mishimoto, I just turned 18, and I'm an Inu-Hanyou,. Yes I'm one of the "Sins" that was brought into this world, My father; InuTashio was the great dog demon of the West, He meet Another Inu-Yokai They mated and The "Meinu Inuyokai" gave birth to my older "Half-Brother," Sesshomaru. She then left my Father and He fell in love with a Mortal Woman, Izayo My Mother. Thus They mated and had me, A mutt, A mixed breed, A sin, A filthy Hanyou that will never be excepted into this world. No girl will look my way once they learn my secret, but that was until I met Her. And Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's really hot actually SEXY is more like it, She's got a sexy body, curves in all the right places, a nice ass (Not too big or small) And nice sized chest and I'm guessing in a 36 D?) But in all seriousness There was something about this girl that made her different But is that a good thing or bad thing? Well she didn't freak out when she discovered what I was so I guess It's a good thing soooooo yeah. And ever since then my life has changed and all I can think about now Is beginning with Kagome and Protect her at all cost. I guess what I'm Trying to say is that I, Inuyasha Mishimoto think,is falling in... No, Wait, scratch that "I AM, FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER, I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH KAGOME A HUMAN GIRL."**  
-

 _"Beep beep beep"  
_ ** _"Ugh shut UP ALREADY!"  
_** _(SMASH)_ A hand emerges from under the covers and slams the annoying contraction, finally silencing it's God forsaken torturous Beeping!"  
A head then emerges from underneath the covers.

 **"INUYASHA, TIME TO GET UP! YOU GOT SCHOOL YOU KNOW!"** a powerful masculine voice came from down stairs.

 **"OK, DAD!"** said the still tired teenage boy. The Teen starts walking to the bathroom to start the morning by taking a shower (A/V and of course what's a "Monday," without any mishaps?)

"Turns on and gets in the shower,but gets out due to a steaming Wake up call!"  
 **  
"OW, FUCK, SHIT,** **KAMI KUSHO** **I FUCKING HATE MONDAYS AND THIS SHOWER!"**

 **"INUYASHA WATCH THE LANGUAGE!"**

 **"SORRY DAD!"  
**  
And with the shower FINALLY at a temperature to Inuyasha's liking, He finally gets into the shower and gets done in less than an 1 hour and 5 minutes.

Inuyasha finally got dressed.

Inuyasha's Style  
Shirt:A Skin,Muscle showing tight,red short sleeve with a black skull in the front of his chest  
Pants:Baggy(but not too baggy) black jeans with a long, bulky, Sliver chain  
shoes:heavy duty black combat boots.  
Accessories: A Black leather jacket and a purple Rosary necklaces (To conceal his demon powers)

Inuyasha took 2 steps at a time,  
Ran to the Kitchen, **"** **Ohayo** **Father!"** Inuyasha said to his father, Whom seemed to be reading a newspaper with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and a tall glass of Orange juice in front. **"Ohayo son!"** Inuyasha's father responded while finishing a sip of his juice,  
Inuyasha grabbed a piece of toast, grabbed his Keys, and his school bag **"** **Ja' matane** **dad, see ya after school!"  
** And before Inutasio could replay to his Son With a "Ok Son, have a great day!" or some other type of response, Inuyasha was already out the door, On his Harley and heading to school.

 **INUYASHA P.O.V** **  
** _ **I finally made it to School, The epitome of Hell itself! I parked my Harley and got off.**_  
"HEY, INUYASHA!" **  
**_**I turn around to see who just decided to yell out my name and I see Miroku, Running up to me with a big ass grin on his face, WHOA, WAIT, HOLD UP, WHAT! Miroku, has a grain, AND ON A MONDAY MORNING NO DOUBT! LIKE SERIOUSLY WHO THE FUCK SMILES ON A FUCKING MONDAY! NO BODY BUT THAT FOOL IS GRINNING LIKE IT'S FUCKING FRIDAY!**_ **  
**  
Miroku's style  
shirt:Tight Purple short sleeve with Black words saying "I LIKE BIG BUTTS!"  
pants:purple baggy jeans  
shoes:Purple nikkies  
accessories: one pierced ear with A purple earring

"YO INUYASHA,MY DAWG!" **  
**_**I was snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Miroku was in front of me Still smiling like a dumbass on crack, wait maybe Miroku is on crack that would explain it.  
**_ "INUYASHA!"  
 **"WHAT!"** _ **I yelled at my "Too happy for a Monday Morning!" Best friend.  
**_ "whoa why you so cranky!" **Miroku said, with a arm around my shoulder  
"Gee probably because it's Fucking Monday, and seeing you happy on a Monday goes against HATING MONDAYS, its just not normal!" I answered while giving Miroku a **_**You better put your arm down before I snap it in half,**_ **Look. Miroku must've gotten the message cause his arm retreated to his side in less than 2 seconds. But he still was grinning like a** **Baka.** **  
**"Come on Inu, It's a beautiful day, the sun is shinning, the birds are singing!" _ **ok now I know Miroku is on Crack because he started to twirl around like a dumbass now.**_ **"YO Monk!"  
Miroku stopped twirling and looked at Me with that grin glowed to his face. **"sorry bout that Inuyasha, I can't help it I'm just so FLIPPING HAPPY!" **"Gee Really Miroku I haven't Noticed." I rolled my eyes emphasizing that I was beginning Sarcastic.  
** "LALALALA!" **"OK WHY IS YOU HAPPY ON A FUCKING MONDAY DUDE! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ON SOME CRACK OR SOMETHING" I yelled and started twitching my eye at Miroku.  
** "Nope! No Drugs" **He pretty much sang out! "DUDE ITS GOT TO BE SOMETHING YOUR ON CAUSE, THIS, IS, NOT, NORMAL!" I said still twitching my eye with each word.  
** "OH Inuyasha!" **Miroku laughed and patted my back, I then cocked a brow and still twitching the other.  
** "It is normal when your in love!" **I pretty much nearly feel over after that sentence.** _ **DID HE JUST SAY IN LOVE hu That would explain his dumb ass grin!**_ **I thought to myself but still in Gee I don't know SHOCK!**

OK will here you go Chapter One done. Please Review and Follow please and Thank you until next time Ja' ne!

 _Characters Info's_

Name:Inuyasha Mishimoto  
Age(s):Demon118/Human18  
Description(s):Demon Long-Sliver hair, White fluffy-Triangular dog-ears, Fangs, Claws and Golden eyes/Human Long-Black Hair, Human ears, no fangs, no claws and Violet eyes.  
Family:Izaiyo(Mother-Human-Deceased) InuTashio(Father-Dog-Yokai) and Sesshomaru (Half-Brother-Dog-Yokai)  
Personality:Hot-headed, acts without thinking, potty mouth, a dare devil, and has his friends back no matter what.  
Status:Inu-Hanyou (Dog-half demon)

name:Miroku Hoshi  
Age:18  
Description:Short black hair, Dark purple eyes  
Family:Sakura-Mother and Rukio-Father  
personality:Funny, a pervert (THE SCHOOLS KING OF THE PERVERTS AT THAT!), a great friend  
Status:Human/Monk

 **Vocabulary and meaning** **  
** **Meinu-Bitch  
Kami Kuso-God Damn it  
Ohayo-Good Morning  
Ja Matane-See ya**


	2. Meet Kagome

**-NOTE: I DO NOT AND I REPEAT, I. DO. NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR ANY OTHER INUYASHA CHARTERS ALL RIGHTS TO INUYASHA GOES TO Rumiko Takahashi she is the genus behind the making of the Epic anime that we all know. But I do however own this story (Duh It is my fan fiction) O.C's will be introduced later through each chapter. And on another note My version of "Twilight." It Will have a twist. So instead of A mortal girl falling for a vamp. She instead falls for a Inu-Hanyou (Dog-half demon)**

 **-Kagome's INTRODUCTION-**  
 **I've heard legends about Demon's, weather they're Youkai (Full demon's) or hanyou's (half-demon) but I've never really believed in those "Legends", well more like stories." Because that's all they were, just stories, actually more like fairy tales to be exact. But that was until, until I meet "him," and my Life was forever Changed. And Just when being an average Teenager, trying to get through the rest of high school was struggle enough wouldn't you think? yeah? Well I wouldn't think so, Why,You ask? well before I tell you why, let me first introduce myself. Hi I'm Kagome Higerashi,I'm 15 I'll be 16 next month, My family and I moved from Hiroshima, Japan to Kyoto, Japan . My Father got a new job offer so we all moved to a new city. Same Country just New House, new school, and New people. I go to Ashikaga High-school. That was when I met "Him," InuYasha Mishimoto He looks to be around 17, actually 18 to be exact. He had Black hair, He was fit. (He wasn't bulky, he was thin but tone let's put it that way.) He had The most beautiful Violet colored eyes I've ever seen. But they say that people don't always look like what they turn out to be. I thought that the students were over exaggerating. They made him seem like he was the Son of the "Blair Witch project" or some psychopath with a chainsaw or some sort of serial killer shit like that. But I never got that impression about him, I had my suspicions, I mean yeah he was different, And when I mean "different", I mean "Different" as in, .1;His Speed was faster than a regular humans, 2;his Strength puts Sūpāman (superman) to shame. And 3;His eyes go from Violet to a Sexy Golden color, I thought that He had in contacts but he told me that he doesn't wear contacts but that his eye's usually change colors once in a while. I knew in my head that something was odd about this guy, I mean Super strength, super speed, And Violet eyes that RANDOMLY TURN TO A GOLDEN YELLOW?! Yeah he was differently hiding something, Soooo with me being curious, No wait Scratch that, now that I think about it, I'm past curious Level I'm More Likely on Level "NOSY!" but anyway I did some research and I was surprised on what I found. And what I found, Changed my perspective on everything, I've been "told," by my grandfather about Demons being real. And The proof was in my school. (I sooo owe my gramps an apology and not to mention 20 fucking bucks KAMI KUSO.) But I never would've thought that I, Kagome Higerashi would actually "Fall In LOVE", especially with "Him," A demon, actually no wait scratch that, a "Hanyou," I never thought that I, Kagome Higerashi would fall for a hanyou. But for some unknown reason I feel Safe when I'm with him. Probably because he's a " half-dog demon" (That would explain the cute furry triangle dog ears on his head in his true form) and since then my life had "changed."**

Chapter 2: Meet Kagome Higerashi

"Beep beep beep"

A females hand reaches out from under the covers and hits the contraption that made a ** _"Ungodly forsaken"_** buzzing sound of **"IT'S TIME TO GET YO ASS UP!"** the alarm went silent.  
There was a knock on the persons door

 **"KAGOME, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"** A female's voice yelled through the door.

A moan came from the "trying to get back to sleep" figure. **"UGH GO AWAY!"**

 **"COME ON KAGS WE GOT SCHOOL!"** Said the Female voice again while opening the door.

 **"5 more minutes, please just let me sleep in peace!"** Kagome's said, while trying to bury her head under the pillow and sheets.

 **"Kags don't make me do the "POKE!"** The females voice said in a mischievous voice.

 **"YOU WOULDN'T!"** Kagome said from under her pillow and covers.

 **"O you wanna test that theory little sis?"** The female was about to poke Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand was wide awake. **"OK OK I'm up!"** Kagome said in a **_"OK you win!"_** tone

 **"I knew you'd see it my way Little sis!"** The Oldest girl said with a glint of victory in her voice and eyes. **"Now get dressed, I'll be down stairs!"** And with that the Oldest girl left Her little sisters room and goes down stairs.

 ** _"Damn it Rey, She always has to play the "POKING!" Card, And it always works to_** ** _KAMI KUSO!_** ** _"_** Kagome thought to her self while getting off her bed, heading towards her dresser for her Undergarments and her clothes that she was gonna wear today, and Heads to the Bathroom to take a shower.

After what seemed like an hour, Kagome finally got out of the shower, started putting on her Black laced (36 D) bra and Matching Panties and the rest of her outfit.

Kagome's Style

Top: A nice, Tight Black Tank top that's Low cut showing some cleavage (NOT A LOT)

Bottoms:A nice Pair of Washed out light Skinny Blue jeans That Hugged her curves in all the right places

Shoes: Black Knee high boots with a box heel

Accessories: Black Leather jacket That only came about to her chest, Blue earrings and a Matching Blue Necklace.

Make-up: Eyes: Black Eyeliner, Black Mascara and Black Eye shadow (A/V Work that smokey eye look girl ;) )  
Lips:Light pink lip liner, dark red Lipstick and clear lip gloss

After Kagome was done getting dressed she headed downstairs and Into The Kitchen with Her sister Rey.

Rey's Style

Top: A nice, Tight Red short sleeve with a V-neck

Bottoms: A Nice Pair of Black skinny Jeans That hugged her curves in all the right places

Shoes:Black combat Boots

Accessories:red studded earrings, And a Red Choker with Black star patterns around it, and A Red stud nose ring

Make-up: Eyes: Black Eyeliner, Black Mascara and Red Eyeshadow  
Lips:bright Red Lips stick with clear gloss

 **"You ready? Kags?"** Rey asked her sister before heading out the door.

Kagome grabbed a banana peeled it, grabbed her bag and joined Rey at the door.  
 **"Let's bounce."** Kagome said while taking a bite out of her banana, Rey nodded,They both yelled **"BYE MAMA, BYE PAPA,"** Their Parents both yelled back **"BYE KIDS, HAVE A GREAT DAY, WE LOVE YOU!" "LOVE YOU TO!"** They replied to their mom and Dad, and With that they headed out the door, they headed towards Their Harley's,

Kagome's Harley was a shinny Black with Blue Skull detailing

Rey's Harley was a Shinny red with orange Flames

They got their Helmets on (Kagome's helmet is Black and Rey's helmet is Red with Orange flames just like her bike.) They got on Their Harley's, Rived up their engines, pulled out of their drive way, and headed to school.

-At the School parking lot-

Kagome and Rey finally made it to their new school; Ashikaga High-school, They parked their Harley's next to each other, they got off, and took off their helmets and they looked at their new school, and Their eye's where wide and both of the girls mouths nearly dropped to the floor. Ashikaga High-School was FUCKIN HUGE!

 **Kagome's POV**

My Sister Rey and I finally arrived to our new High school, Ashikaga High, When we both Parked, we took off our helmets and took a look at our new "School" we both looked wide eyed and our mouths nearly and I mean NEARLY dropped to the ground at what we saw. **"No...Fucking...Way...That's our school?!"** I said to Rey in shock, Rey nodded her head _"I believe so sis."_ Our eye's where still wide for I don't know how long, but long enough for us to regain our composer back. **"IT'S HUGE!"** I pretty much yelled out so loud that I attracted attention from other students, so I covered my mouth and blushed out of embarrassment my face was redder than a fire truck and Rey just like any big sibling had to laugh at my outburst. I gave her a **_"It's not funny!"_** Death glare and of course Rey, not taking the hint, was still Laughing her head off, I covered her mouth to get her to stop that "god forsaken" laugh and told her. "You know, keep laughing like that and you'll be Laughing yourself to an early grave!" She finally calmed down and I uncovered her mouth and she finally said, _"Sorry Little sis but you have to admit that was funny."_ **"Whatever!"** I said, rolling my eyes at her statement. "anyway let's check out what the inside looks like ok?" Rey gave me a smile that basically said, **_"Don't worry we're in this together!"_** Smile. I Looked up at her and returned her gesture with a smile and nod. We both began to walk inside when all of a sudden, a girl smoking a cigarette walked up to us, _"Hey I take it that you two are new here?"_ She asked nicely. Rey and I exchanged looks at each other and we looked back at the girl in front of us. **"Yeah, what pretty much gave it away?!"** I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. The girl took a hit of her cig and giggled _"I kinda figured with that random outburst and the fact that I haven't ever seen you two here before, pretty much states that you two must be new."_ The girl stated. _"Yeah, today's our first day."_ Rey Chimed in. The girl was finished with her cigarette and got out a pack of Newport:Menthol Blue (A/V:That was what I used to smoke but I don't smoke any more It'll be a year in November 28th 2016 since I've quite) she took one out and offered us one, Rey and I both looked at each other, shrugged. _"Eh sure,"_ Rey said Taking a cigarette **"what the hell,"** I said with a shrug of **_"I don't care,"_** while taking a cigarette. The girl handed us a lighter and we lite our cigarettes and started inhaling and blowing out the smokes, Rey blew from her mouth and I blew from my nose. The girl blew out her smoke from her nose, _"I'm Sango By The Way"_ she said with one hand out and holding her cigarette in the other. Rey and I Introduced ourselves we both shook Sango's hand.

Sango's style

Top: A Hot Pink, short sleeve shirt with A Blue Happy bunny with headphones on and Captions underneath it saying "It's cute how you think I'm listening to you."

bottoms: Black ripped skinny jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places

shoes: Black squared box heel boots with studs on the side.

accessories: Black skull earrings, A Pink nose stud, A Black choker with a Pink skull in the middle, and a matching bracelet.

Make-up: Eyes: Black eyeliner, Black Mascara, And Hot Pink/Magenta eye shadow  
Lips: Light Pink Lip liner, Hot Pink Lipstick, and with clear lip gloss for that extra shine.

The three girls finished their cigarettes, **"So any way, how about I show you two around?"** Sango said, with a gesture of her thumb towards the **_"hotel sized school"._**  
 **"Sure/Yeah,"** Rey and Kagome said at the same time.  
 **"Awesome!"** Sango said while clapping her hands together. **"Forō shite kudasai!"** Sango gestured towards the school with her head, indicating for the two sisters to follow her, as soon as she started walking towards the **_"building of higher education"_** The sisters began to follow.

 **"Rey And Kagome,** **E yōkoso,** **Ashikaga High!"** Sango said while opening the school's double, heavy steel doors, for the sisters, and what they saw made them gawk in awe.

 **OK I'm gonna stop it right here, I know it's long but hey the longer the better right? Sooooo anyway, I hope you in joyed reading Chapter 2 Just as much as I in joyed writing (Well in this case "typing") it. Remember To Follow for more story updates and please review and tell me if I need to add or change something or anything. NOTE: Please Do Not and I repeat DO NOT LEAVE DISRESPECTFUL REVIEWS. I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Constructive criticism is the process of offering valid and well-reasoned opinions about the work of others, usually involving both positive and negative comments, in a friendly manner Meaning I would really LIKE Some honest but respectful feed back, So please Constructive Criticism Will help me become a better writer, but Destructive will NOT MAKE ME BETTER! Or any one better period. So yeah Please R.F.R (Read. Follow. Review) Until Next time, Ja Ne'**

Character info  
Name: Kagome Higerashi

Age:15 going on 16

Description:Long Raven-Black hair that stops at the middle of her back, Nice Chocolate brown eyes, A nice Figure (curvy hips, nice sized ass (Not too big or small), Nice long toned legs, nice flat stomach, And a nice pair of breasts (She pretty much has a body that most girls dream on having you know the "Va va Voom.")

Family:Haruka(Mother- Miko) , Isamu(Father-monk), Rey(Big sister- Miko), Yuri(Grandfather- retired monk)

Personality: She's Nice, fun, cool, outspoken, she also tends to have a "short temper," and She's NOT afraid to get her hands a little "Bloody." (In other words she's not afraid to knock someone's tooth out, break a nose, or a bone or two either way you look at it Kagome can fight.)

Status: Becomes a Miko when she turn 16 next month  
gets turned into a Inu-Hanyou (Not until almost the end of the story soooo ya'll have to wait ;p)

Name: Rey Higerashi

Age: just turned 17 2 months ago.

Description: short shoulder length Raven-Black Hair with bangs over the left side of her eye, Nice Chocolate Brown eyes, A nice figure (Just like Kagome)

Family:Haruka(Mother-Miko), Isamu(Father-monk), Kagome(Little sister- Miko in training), Yuri(Grandfather-retired monk)

Personality: Nice, Funny, cool, outspoken when necessary, She doesn't fight unless you mess with her sister she will rip you apart, very protective when it comes to her little sister, can "some what" control her temper Better than Kagome can anyway.

Status: Miko

Name: Sango Tamaka

Age: just turned 16 a few day's ago

Description: medium brown hair tied into a high pony tail, Chocolate Brown eyes, A nice figure (just like Kagome and Rey)

Family: Aya(Mother-Demon Slayer), Akio(Father-Demon Slayer- Deceased), Kohaku(Little brother-Demon Slayer in training)

Personality: Smart, short-tempered, a little bit on the wild side, funny, cool, has her friends back 24/7

status: Demon Slayer

Vocabulary and meaning  
Kami, Kuso- God, Damn it  
Forō shite kudasai!- Follow me!  
E yōkoso-Welcome to


	3. Welcome to Ashikaga high

**-Konnichiwaa and welcome back to Inuyasha:Twighlight, I hope you enjoy this new chapter that I HAVE FINALLY got to, hopefully it's as good as the other chapters so anyway,** ** _Oh before I get started please_** _ ****NOTE:INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND LAST TIME I CHECKED I'M NOT HER. SOOOOOO LETS GO OVER THIS AGAIN. WHO DOES INUYASHA BELONG TO? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-YES, ME-NO. BUT FAN FICTIONS THAT I WRITE BELONG TO ME,AND OCS...MINE. SOOOOOO LETS GO THROUGH THAT TO, WHAT TO I OWN?: THIS FAN-FICTION AND THE OC'S THAT'S IT.****_

 _ **MINE=This fan-fiction, other fan-fictions that I write and ocs**_

 _ **NOT MINE=INUYASHA AND OTHER INUYASHA CHARACTERS**_

 ** _GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! so any way without any further-ado please put your hands together for chapter 3._**

 **LAST TIME:**  
The two Higerashi sisters have finally arrived to their new High school; **Ashikaga high.** They came across a girl named Sango. The three girls quickly became bffs, And now Sango is showing Kagome and Rey around The school.

NOW

 **CHAPTER 3: Welcome to Ashikaga High**

 **"Rey And Kagome,** **E yōkoso,** **Ashikaga High!"** Sango said while opening the school's double, heavy steel doors, for the sisters, and what they saw made them gawk in awe.  
 _  
_ **Seinaru/Tawagoto** Kagome and Rey said still looking at the inside of the school with jaw hanging.

 **"Nice no?"** Sango asked while turning towards the two sisters.

The two Higerashi sisters only response was a nod and a meekly **"uhu"**.

 **"So anyway",** Sango said to the stunned sisters, **"Let's move on, shall we?"** Sango continued walking and Kagome and Rey began following her. **  
"The first stop is the main office, so we can get you two your class schedules and your locker numbers, and then we can get to the fun part of the tour."** Sango explained to the sisters. They both said **"OK!"**

-After what seemed like forever, the three girls finally made it to the office-

Sango went inside first, followed by Rei and then Kagome.

 **"** **Ohayō,** **Kāde!"** Sango, greeted an elderly lady that was behind a desk.

 **"Ah, Good morning Sango."** Kāde greeted back. **"Oh and who might ye two ladies be, I don't believe I've ever seen ye two here before."** Kade asked looking at the two sisters next to Sango with a cocked eye brow.

 **"That's because they're new"** Sango pointed each thumb at each of the two sisters. **"This is Kagome and Rey Higerashi, they just moved here from Hishimora."** Sango Continued, **"Kagome, Rey."** Sango said, while looking at the two and then back at Kade **"Meet Kade she's the Principle of this school."** Sango finished introducing.

 **"Welcome, children."** Kade said with a bow, **"Please have a seat, while I type you two Into the schools system then when that's done I shall call ye both to get your class schedules and locker numbers."** Kade, said while pointing to the two available seats.

Kagome and Rey both took a bow and without a word they headed to the two seats and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited (I think ya get the point)

 **"UGH!"** Kagome groaned. Rey looked at her sister **"what's with you?"** Rey asked, looking at her sister with an annoyed look on her face.  
 **"Gee I don't know?"** Kagome started sarcastically. **"probably that we've been in this office for like EVER And I'm bored out of my FUCKING MIND, I mean how long does it take to type our names into the school's computer system, print our schedule's, and our locker numbers and give them to us?!"** Kagome ranted to her sister. **"It takes time, so quit whining and be patient well ya!"** Rey told her sister, clearly with annoyances in her voice and facial expression.  
Kagome only **"psshed"** and said **"whatever,"** with a roll of her eyes, Rey just shook her head and looked straight ahead, Sango looks at the two sisters and shook her head with a smile on her face.

After what seemed like hours in Kagome's mind but in reality only 40 minutes, the office door opened, reveling a Boy with Black hair tied into a pony tail, blue eyes, a wolf tail, and wolf ears.

 **"Yo, Sango."** The wolf boy greeted.  
 **"Oh hey Koga."** Sango greeted back.

Koga's style

Shirt:Brown-Long sleeve shirt with a Black wolf howling

Pants:Black jeans with holes in the knees

shoes:Black boots

accessories: A Brown furry headband, a brown furry choker

The two sisters looked at the boy and Kagome was the first one to speak up.

 **"Wait, Koga?."** Kagome said with a hint of wonder in her voice, Koga turned to look at the two.

 **"Yep, that's my name, don't where it out."** Koga replied smugly.

 **"Koga, as in Koga Akiu?"** Kagome began to get up from her seat and Rey just sat in hers.

Koga arched and eyebrow **"The one and only, who wants to know and who are you?"** Koga asked, Kagome.

 **"You don't recognize us?"** Rey finally asked.

 **"Should I?"** Koga looked at the two girls up and down trying to figure them out.

 **"Oh come on Scruffy."** Kagome looked at Koga with those Big Brown Chocolate eye's.

Koga was taken back at the nickname, **"Scruffy? No body hasn't called me that except,"** Koga stopped his pondering and looked at the two girls.

 **"Kagome? Rey? is that you two?"** He asked the girls.

 **"Damn about time you got it!"** Rey said getting up from her chair.

 **"OH WELL I'LL BE DAMNED!"** Koga ran up two the girls and gave them a big hug.

 **"It's been awhile hasn't it?"** Kagome asked.

 **"A while, girl please try at least a year."** Rey corrected her sister.

 **"Actually, try years!"** Koga stated.

While the 3 of them were catching up Sango finally made her presents known.

 **"Um, hello, yeah remember me? Sango? yeah still right here!"** Sango said while pointing to her self with every word, letting the three old friends know of her presents .

the three looked at Sango, And Koga was the first to say something.

 **"Opps, sorry San Forgot you were here."** Koga rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at Sango.

 **"Uhu, yeah, right, sure ya did."** Sango sarcastically stated (A/v **-_-' =** Sango's facial expression)

Just when Kagome was about to say something, Kaede come's out with the girls class schedule and Locker numbers.

 **"Sorry it took so long girls."** Kaede said to the girls while giving them both the papers.

 **"The computer has been very slow for the last few day's"** Kaede explained.

 **"It's fine Principle Kaede we understand** **don't we Kagome?"** Rey gave her sister a _'_ _RIGHT, Sis?'_ Look.

Kagome looked at her sister and then back at Kaede,

 **"Right, not your fault."** Kagome said with a smile

Kaede finally saw Koga standing there, and turned towards the wolf boy.

 **"Ah, Mr. Akiu, what brings you here to my domain?"** Kaede said, with annoyances in her voice.

 **"What, can't a student just come to the office and say high to the principle?"** Koga said.

Kaede gave Koga a _'_ _Yeah right_ _.'_ glare **"Not when that student is you, Mr. Akiu. So what's the REAL reason you're here?"** Kaede stated out like it was a fact.

Koga still was smiling and he started to sheepishly rub the back of his head and a weak laugh.

 **"I have to say, Principle Kaede You may be "Old" but the fact that nothing gets passed you, amazes me."** Koga stated sheepishly.

Kaede sighed and Just glared at Koga.

 **"Koga, I've been Principle of this School for 56 years now** (A/v:Kaede is 85 so she was 29 when she became Principle.) **nothing gets passed me."  
** Kaede stated the fact.

 **"So, Mr. Akiu again, what is it, that brings you here, this time?"** Kaede said while walking back to her desk.

 **"well, you know, the same old, same old."** Koga said nonchalantly.

 **"I take it, that you and Inuyasha had your daily squabbles again."** Kaede said, while glaring back up at Koga.

Koga nods, **"Yep."**

Principle Kaede sighed and mumbled something about **"** **Kami, I need a vacation."**

Kagome, Rey, and Sango where just standing there, until Kaede looked up after giving Koga a yellow slip that said **_"DETENTION!"_** She cleared her throat getting their attention.

 **"Kagome, Rey, Sango you can go now."** Kaede reminded the three girls.

 **"Oh right, The Tour."** Sango said while hitting her head with her fist (A/v: just picture Sango eyes closed and tongue sticking out, In other words she's doing the _"Opps I forgot!"_ Sheepish look) Sango looks back at The sisters **"Let's get on with it, shall we?"**

The two Higerashi Sister's both nodded, got up from their seats, headed for the door,But both stopped and Kagome was the first to speak.

 **"** **Ja Matane** **, Koga"** Kagome walked away from the door and over to Koga to give him a hug.

Koga returned the embrace. **"it was great seeing you Kags."**

They both broke the Hug and Kagome goes back to the door, And Rey does the same thing and gives Koga a hug.

 **"see ya scruffy Hopefully the three of us can catch up, You, me, and Kagome you know."** Rey said while hugging Koga.

Koga Hugs Rey back, **"yeah I'd like that."**

They to broke their hugs apart, And Rey heads back towards the door and the girls finally leave the office.

 **-Well here you are chapter 3:Welcome to Ashikaga high. Remember to R/R/F (Read,Review and Follow) for more of my stories.  
** **REMEMBER: NO DISRESPECTFUL, RUED, NASTY, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS, I WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NOT DESTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

 **So anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this while battling the case of "Writers block."**

 **Here's a sneak peak of the next Chapter.**

 _Chapter 4: The tour._

 _Kagome and Rey, just received their Class schedule and locker numbers. Finally leaving the office with Sango, Sango and The two sisters, can finally look around the HUGE SCHOOL._

 **-That's all your gonna get for the sneak peak (Well what did ya expect It's called a "Sneak Peak," for a reason and I'm gonna do sneak peaks more often) If you want to find out more then y'all will just have to read the next chapter. But that's only, and I repeat** **ONLY IF YOU READ,REVIEW AND FOLLOW THIS STORY.** **So yeah, And as for Kagome and Inuyasha, their Meeting will come just not telling you when, But I'll tell you guys this that It'll come up, Just bare with me until then  
Catch y'all on the flip side!-**

Character Info

Name:Koga Aiku

Age:118demon age but looks 18 in human years

Description: "Short shaggy, Black hair (I'm Making Koga's that way, and If ya don't like it, will to bad it's my story, and my Koga is having Short shaggy hair), Blue eyes, Has a Brown tail (Kagome thinks that Koga is a wolf-fanatic, Koga never told Kagome or Rey what he is.)  
long nails (Claws), pointy teeth (Fangs)

Family: Mom and dad;Dead, Ginta:Little Brother, Hakkaku: Older Brother.

Personality: "Hot-headed, likes to show off, gets into A LOT OF FIGHTS with Inuyasha, never backs down from a challenge.

Status: Ookiami Youki (Wolf demon)

Vocabulary and meaning.  
 **E yōkoso-Welcome (used in chapter 2)**  
 **Seinaru!-Holy**  
 **Tawagoto-Shit**  
 **Ohayō-Good Morning(Used in Chapter 2)  
Ja Matane- See Ya (used in Chapter 1)**


End file.
